


a knack

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [9]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Eight:forest, cave, dragon.





	a knack

‘Where on _earth_ did you learn to do that?’ James asks, edging back from the fire to watch William.

‘Hm?’ William finishes up with a final fusillade of syncopated rattling and drops the spoons back into the empty soup pot. He dusts his hands and shrugs. ‘Oh, I don’t know. Somewhere.’

‘Playing _spoons?’_

‘We can’t all be devotees of high culture all the time,’ William says primly, but his grin across the fire says something else and James is careful to pounce on him in such a way that lands them back against the bedrolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my train of thought: forests, caves, dragons -> I got nothin' -> okay, go back to the origin of the prompt -> St. Sylvester -> Sylvester -> Sylvester McCoy -> playing the spoons -> AHA!


End file.
